


we should stay here (grow old)

by princessofthorns



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, The Winds of Winter/ A Dream of Spring AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthorns/pseuds/princessofthorns
Summary: The last time they’d seen each other had been two years before, in King’s Landing.When Sansa flees the Vale and Margaery escapes Cersei’s crime, they meet again.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	we should stay here (grow old)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the amazing [slow dancing in a burning room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824324) by [soapboxblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapboxblues/pseuds/soapboxblues).

Alayne is in the woods somewhere. She's panting, and exhausted, but free. From her _father_ , and the rest.

She doesn't know where she's heading towards when she stumbles across the brown-haired girl on a dying horse. Lady, no, _Queen_ Margaery is not panting the way Alayne is, but she looks even more overwhelmed.

She's running away too. She has been, for a while longer than Alayne has. They don't speak too much of it.

But when she looks into those doe eyes, Alayne remembers who she used to be.

-

They're afraid of the mountain clans, so they keep running. Faster. Together. 

They travel by day and sleep by night. Margaery is cold. Sansa warms her up.

They never speak of their life before.

-

Sansa doesn't know how many days they spend on the road until they reach somewhere new. An island.

A man welcomes them and calls himself their brother. Most of the other people cover the bigger part of their faces.

Sansa is Alayne again, and Margaery is Jenny. Those who dwell on the island can't speak, but Alayne and Jenny are visitors. They use their privilege less than often. 

A tall man stares at Sansa. They identify each other. They don't speak to one another.

-

Sansa and Margaery's first kiss is under the moonlight. After wine, and dancing to harp strings, in one of the rare somewhat loud nights at the Isle. After Sansa places a rose behind the other girl's ear.

 _No Tyrell will ever kiss me_ , Sansa remembers once thinking something like that. She has never been so happy about being wrong.

Margaery is still in her arms when she notices none of the brothers or visitors are paying attention to them. As if they are the most natural thing in the world.

-

The Quiet Isle is safe until it isn't. Until Sansa’s hair is completely red again, and The Hound takes off his mask and addresses her for the first time, telling her how he's heard some unrequired men near the island saying they had found the little queen _and_ the little dove. 

What kind of men would disturb such a peaceful place, Sansa wonders.

Lannister men.

-

They flee at night. They are somewhere else in the woods when the two men find them. 

They wear gold and crimson armors and grin like Sansa and Margaery are their favorite meal. 

Sansa holds her hand tight. She wishes they die. She wishes to die afterward so Margaery doesn't suffer. She wishes to die first so she doesn't have to see her go. 

But neither of them dies. The biggest wolf Sansa has ever seen emerges and takes off the head of one man with one bite. The other only screams before the wolf rips his throat. 

The blood is everywhere and the wolf looks at them. Sansa recognizes her immediately. The body is Nymeria's, but the eyes are somebody else's entirely. Somebody Sansa had known a thousand years ago.

-

The Night Wolf's pack leaves a pup behind. He is small, and Margaery holds him with one hand. Sansa stands behind her and rubs his little head. 

He has grey fur and golden eyes. They name him Spring.

-

They encounter a little town. It's distant, remote, and almost hidden, a blessing not even in disguise. The villagers are silent and suspicious, and Sansa is losing hope when Margaery, no, Jenny, manages to get them to welcome the two girls. 

When they cuddle up at night, on a small bed in a tiny room, with Spring between them, Sansa kisses her and thanks her for being her. 

-

They work with the village children. Sansa teaches them how to sew and writes them poetry. Margaery teaches them how to play the harp and helps them ride. She gets along with all of the villagers, even the grown-ups.

She looks so beautiful when she does it, Sansa wonders how she had never noticed she loved her when they had first met.

-

Sansa loses her maidenhead under the moonlight as well. Behind the cabin where they live with other villagers, when all of them are asleep, Margaery takes her with her fingers, gently and teasingly. Her lips curved in a smirk.

When Sansa tries to return the favor, Margaery stops her eager hand. Instead, Sansa takes her with her mouth, clumsy and excited, loving her taste and how she trembles when she hits her peak.

-

No one can find them there. But the stories do.

They hear about things that belong to their past; to a time they don't speak of. They hear about the three dragons. The false dragon, the secret dragon, and _the_ Dragon. They hear about the Queen they both used to know, they hear about the Others and the red woman and the kraken and the crow. 

They don't speak of it. 

Eventually, they move to their own little shelter and spend their free time in bed. Margaery kisses Sansa's eyes and Sansa kisses her heart, and they don't speak of anything related to the past or to the outside world.

They only speak of now and them.

-

No one can find them. But the stories do.

They are in the garden. Sansa is sewing a grey and white cloak to Margaery while the other girl fixes a cut above Spring's eye when they hear the news. Their wolf is now huge but still lets Margaery pin him against the floor while cleaning his wound from trying to chase rabbits. She has flowers in her hair and looks like a mother taking care of her son, and Sansa's heart warms.

They hear about what the Dragon is doing. About how she is undoing what her ancestors had done centuries before. 

_Each one of the Kingdoms will independently belong to the family that has ruled them for years._

They look at one another. 

Sansa wants her home. A bigger part of her wants to stay.

Margaery wants her crown. Sansa wonders, no, hopes that there's a part of her that wants to stay too.

Margaery lowers her eyes back to the wolf in her arms. Sansa goes back to her needles.

She wonders if they'll speak of that.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr in case you wanna talk about Sansaery: @bachianinhaone


End file.
